kiss me as the stars fall, one by one
by Siix0-Beautiixo
Summary: Orihime makes a wish. One-shot. Rated T to be safe.


One-shot. I finally got over my writer's block after 5 months LOL so while I may not be that great right now, I'm definitely going to progress. so like, here we go..

prompt: _starlight._

title: _kiss me as the stars fall, one by one._

summary: _Orihime makes a wish._

listening to: _my 4yo brother playing smash bros. nothing like it._

disclaimer: _i really own nothing of bleach, come on now. lol

* * *

_

_look at the stars, how they shine for you.._

_**un.**_

Orihime laid on the lush green grass, her orange hair billowing around her like a fiery halo. She liked to lay on this particular hill; it gave her a perfect view of the stars, tiny dots of light scattered against a black sky. This night, they seemed to multiply by the thousands, stretching as far as Orihime could see.

But most of all, it gave her peace. Peace to think, peace to gather her thousand mile a minute thoughts,

And peace to wish.

Taking an emerald blade of grass, she tried to think of a wish that she hasn't done before as she twiddled it around her fingers. For world peace? Did it already. For the end of world hunger? Did that. For hollows and gillians and super butterfly villians to never step foot in Karakura Town? That was the first thing she wished for. Then what? Orihime scrunched her petite face, thinking harder. And then.

_Kurosaki-kun._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_**deux.**_

Her crystal grays shot open. Kurosaki-kun. Her scowling, brash, lovable, protecting strawberry. The man that she would die for without a moment's hesitation and smile while doing it.

The man she would love for every lifetime she had.

Dropping the blade of grass, she sat up, welcoming the gentle breeze that caressed her cheek. She wondered where he was, what he was doing. She hoped more than anything that he was safe, and not engaging in the ever eternal battle of hollows that sought to claim the town they called home. She prayed that he was enjoying even a moment of rest, for God knows that he deserved it.

She hoped, she prayed..she _wished._

Yes, that would be the wish that she would make on this starry night. That wherever he was at this moment, he was not hurt. That tomorrow she would see him in school and be able to greet him with a good morning and a huge smile, bigger than any that she would normally give. That any damage that he may have suffered was not too great, and she would help in any possible way that she could, if it were.

Because to lose him, meant she would lose a part of her, forever.

Standing up, Orihime brushed off her lavender skirt and looked towards the raven sparkled sky. She clasped her hands together, her hair being softly swept behind her. A single star twinkled brightly, moreso than the thousands that populated the night. Orihime focused her full attention on that one.

"Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish that I wish tonight." Her voice was if of steel, her resolve iron. If it meant that Kurosaki-kun would indeed be okay, she would say this a thousand times. Closing her eyes, she spoke the words from her heart.

"Let Kurosaki-kun be okay, and let him come back to me."

Slowly opening them, she looked to see the lone star dazzle and gleam more brilliantly than ever, as if it agreed to honor her wish. She smiled gratefully and turned to walk home.

"Thank you, Orihime," a gruff but gentle voice carried in the wind. Orihime whipped her head around to meet chocolate orbs that seemed to glow in the night.

"I think your wish came true."

.

.

.

_**troix.**_

"K-k-k-kurosaki-kun!" Every shade of red imaginable engulfed Orihime's cheeks. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

Ichigo furrowed his brows in slight questioning. "Not long, but long enough to hear you make that wish for me. I'm grateful." He gave a small smile that set her nerves on fire.

Orihime took a deep breath to get her racing heart to slow and her thoughts to cease being mush. "I..thought you might have been in danger, I..was worried about you.." Her voice trailed off as she sensed him walking closer. _Oh God, Oh God.. _She wanted to run, she wanted to stay. She wanted to die, she wanted to stay alive to feel his warmth next to her for one more second. The brush of his shoulder on hers sent electrical shocks through every vein of her body. Orihime kept her silver eyes rooted to the ground.

Ichigo chuckled, and her heart melted."There's no need to worry. I'll be fine, remember?" Orihime nodded vigorously, eyes still transfixed to the ground.

"So.." he started. Orihime looked up without thinking, their eyes met and the gaze didn't break. _Stop it heart. Stop it right now or the little blue men will come and destroy you._

"What were you doing here this time of night?" Orihime laughed, a little too high pitched.

"O-oh, I like sitting on the hill, Kurosaki-kun. The stars in the sky are so pretty to look at from here. It...it gives me peace to think about things clearly." Her eyes were closed when she said this, but as she opened them, Ichigo was still looking at her. She lost the ability to breathe.

"I understand. Well, if you don't mind. I would like to watch the stars in peace as well."

Orihime faltered, but only for a second. "H-hai, Kurosaki-kun. I'll..see you tomorrow." She let out a large but quiet sigh and turned to walk away before her heart broke even more. As if he would ever...

Ichigo caught her wrist. She froze.

"I meant with you, Orihime. Unless, you want to go ho-"

"O-" Orihime had to clear her throat to get rid of the enormous lump. "Oh no, Kurosaki-kun." She looked up at him.

"I would love to." The dazzling smile she gave made his heart stop, if only for a second.

(why?)

.

.

.

_**quatre.**_

He certainly did not expect seeing her here. He thought nobody came to this rather secluded area, away from civilization, away from hollows and bloodshed and bankais. He needed a place to think, a place to get his thoughts and bearings together. A place to just breathe.

A place for peace.

As Ichigo watched her glorious smile, listened to her bell-like laughs as they settled down in the grass, he thought that it was rather interesting that she would be in his place for peace.

And then another thought came:

_I could get used to this._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_**cinq.**_

And so, the two redheads laid on the lush green grass, pointing at stars, laughing at how one looked like an upside down Gemini, and debating whether or not that WAS Ursa Minor and not Ursa Major. They weren't Ichigo the hollow slayer and Orihime the healer at the moment, they were just Ichigo and Orihime.

Orihime couldn't have been happier, and judging from Ichigo's laughs (which she had not seen him do since..well ever), he seemed to be enjoying her company as much as she did him. The thought made her heart swell.

Then, silence. Albeit a comfortable one. No awkwardness, no tension, no doom looming on the horizon. Just...peace. Orihime started to count the stars, thanking that still dazzling spot of light that it not only brought Ichigo to her, but he was okay. Okay and smiling. She loved the scowl on that man but she wouldn't mind the smiles every now and then.

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny.." Ichigo started.

"But in ourselves." Orihime replied. Ichigo shot up from the grass, shocked eyes boring through Orihime.

"W-what? Is there something on my nose, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime blanched, sat up and started fumbling to take off the wretched thing.

"No..you know Shakespeare?" She abruptly stopped messing with her nose and beamed. "Oh yes! His quotes are amazing, I try to memorize one everyday."

Ichigo stumbled for words. Never in a million years did he think Orihime, _Orihime, _would know and like something that he admired so greatly. Giving up, he simply chuckled and laid back on the grass. _You're something else, Orihime._

And the thought made his heart swell.

Orihime briefly scrunched her eyebrows together before smiling and getting back into her regular spot. Only when she lie down did she realize that Kurosaki-kun was lying..closer than he was before. She took a slight gulp before setting back to counting the stars when..

"Look!" Ichigo exclaimed. Orihime already saw it, a meteor streaking through the night sky before disappearing. "Beautiful," she whispered.

"And another!" One of both their hands rose up to trace the direction it was heading before vanishing for eternity. Dropping their hands, they landed on the grass..

And on each other's.

The greatest shock imaginable shot through Orihime's entire body. She snatched her hand away like it had been scalded. "I-I'm sorry, K-k-kurosaki.."

"No, it's fine." Ichigo sat up to look at her, and Orihime could swear that the slightest tinge of pink blanketed Ichigo's cheeks. _Could he be feeling the same-no stop it._ She worked at a maddening pace to trample down those questioning feelings, those selfish feelings, those _stupid _feelings of wanting more. She loved him (she _L O V E D_ him), always did, and always will. But he would not ever love her back, and she was okay with that (right?) and she was a fool for thinking of ruining their friendship as well as one of the best nights she's had in a very long time.

It was best to end it now before she made it worse.

Standing up, she gave a slight laugh. "Well umm..I think I'll be heading home."

Ichigo stood up quickly, reluctant to let her go. (why?) "Orihime.."

"No, it's okay, Kurosaki-kun. I..I..I need to get home before the bean paste goes sour and then I'll be very unhappy and then I'll have to go to the store again to get some and-look!"

Ichigo broke his gaze on Orihime long enough to see what she was so happy about. Sure enough, a meteor shower was taking place. Its occupants blazed throughout the sky, leaving azure streaks in its wake. "It's so beautiful."

_So are you.._ Ichigo thought. His eyes widened as he watched the shower go on. The thought was totally on impulse..and yet..he didn't mind it.

Orihime turned with her back to Ichigo and continued to peer up at the infinitely brightening sky. She lost herself in thought, as the shower continued on. Seeing such beauty inspired her, wanted her to hope, wanted her to wish for something..

But this time, for herself.

"I wish..to have five lifetimes.." She whispered.

.

.

"Why?"

.

.

.

_**six.**_

The hammering in his chest would not stop. _Enough, _he commanded. It wouldn't relent, no matter how hard he tried. Why? (why?) When did she become so beautiful, so amazing, so..(perfect for him...?) wonderful? Why did his hammering heart feel at absolute peace despite the speed it was going?

When their hands touched, his heart stopped and soared at the same time. It was so unexpected, and yet..it felt so right. When she snatched her hand back, his fingers reflexively reached to take it back, but only for a second (one second, right?)

He wanted her to stay, hell he wanted to go, wanted to hold her, wanted to make sense of it all, wanted to make illogical decisions with her, wanted to kiss her, wanted.._so much._

_No._

Looking at her back, that exquisite copper hair that stretched to the small of her waistline, he realized that it would never happen. This was Orihime Inoue, his friend, his nakama. He would go into the very depths of Hades herself to see her smile one more time. He would give every ounce of blood, every single limb, every last organ for her to live. She would never see him as more than a friend (right?) He wouldn't ruin his precious relationship with her (no matter how much it was hurting now) because of selfishly wanting more.

Because to lose her, meant he would lose a part of him, forever.

_**sept.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Ichigo's soft voice brought her crashing back to reality. Whipping her head around, she realized that Ichigo was still there, right behind her, his chocolate eyes inquiring.

_Dear God.._

"H-huh?" Orihime stammered, her heart hammering at her chest at a ridiculous pace.

"You said you wished you could have five lifetimes..why?" Ichigo started walking closer, the expression in his eyes so unclear to Orihime.

"Well..there's so many things that I want to do, K-kurosaki-kun." She began wringing her hands together, magenta hues gracing her cheeks.

"Really?" He walked closer, ever so slowly. The meteors that whizzed over their heads casted a faint glow on her features. She looked...ethereal. _Beautiful.._

"H-hai. I want..to have my own cake shop..be an astronaut, a-a teacher..I want to taste so many foods..I want to..EEP!" Ichigo caught her hands between his.

"Stop wringing your hands, you'll hurt them that way." Orihime nodded forcefully, her small digits trembling ever so slightly in his large ones.

"And for five lifetimes.." She kept her eyes trained on his, throwing all logic and reasoning to the breeze that surrounded them; her heart was speaking now. Ichigo waited, hanging on to her every single word.

"Yeah..?"

"I'd fall in love with you."

.

.

.

_**huit.**_

Only one thought bolted through Ichigo's mind at that very moment.

_..wow._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_**neuf.**_

She said it. All this time, keeping her feelings so under wraps, never to be revealed, always to be expressed in private.

Until this very moment.

Orihime closed her eyes, a tinge of regret sinking in. How could she? How could she ruin one of the closest friendship because of what her foolish heart wanted? She wanted to run away (far away) to nowhere, to everywhere. Just not here.

Silence stretched on; even the wind stopped. The meteor shower began to slow, silent in its journey across the skies. She refused to open her eyes; she didn't want to transcend from the awkwardness into the inevitable rejection phase.

"Orihime."

She squeezed her eyes shut. _No. Don't look at him. _"I-I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I should not have said that and I know you only want me as your friend and I totally and completely understand and I will never-"

"Orihime." Ichigo spoke louder, hanging on to the hands that were trying so hard to wrench free from him. From them.

"No, Kurosaki-kun, I am stupid for thinking such things. I completely and totally understand if you think I am the world's biggest fool for ever thinking there could be more." A single tear slid down her face, her eyes still closed.

"And I know there's nothing about me that you could ever want in a girl so-"

He kissed her tear away.

She stood rock-still. His lips (so soft, so warm) lingered there for a couple seconds, then he backed away. Orihime's eyes slowly opened, meeting Ichigo's gaze (and he was SMIRKING!)

"You're wrong, about it all, Orihime."

Her irises widened in absolute shock. She shook her head, refusing that maybe, just maybe, her love would come true.

"I..I have nothing to offer you."

"You have everything to offer."

"I..can't help you in battles."

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive. I need you by my side to fight."

"I..will only get you hurt."

"Never. There will be times where you will be my only reason to keep going."

"I may have to be protected sometimes."

"And I would give my life to make sure that happens."

Sobs began to wrack her body. Ichigo pulled her closer until she was enveloped in his arms. She draped her arms around his back as he buried his face in her hair. It smelled like strawberries and rain.

They fit together, so whole, so complete that it sent shivers through them both.

"I would die for you." Orihime whispered.

"And I would for you."

"I would risk everything for you."

"And I would for you."

"I would sink into madness to keep you safe." Ichigo chuckled.

"And I would for you."

.

.

.

_**dix.**_

Cradling her face in his hands, he inched closer, _ever so _closer.

"Kurosaki-kun." She closed her eyes, and their lips met.

Bean pastes and jello and bread with butter and dazzling starlights that _still _raced across to forever?

It would never compare to this.

_How they shine for you.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

-I thought it would be a little OOC for Ichigo to say 'I love you' back so fast, so I had him promising his life and commitment to her and only her. (works, right? lol)

-As far as the 'I have to be protected sometimes,' let's be frank here, Ichigo is a protector, his name means 'to protect one thing.' That is in his nature. Orihime understands his battles are his battles, but she will help whenever she can. Ichigo just needs to let her do that. THAT'S what I want to see with these two in the future.

-R&R pweeze, warms the heart, yo! :)


End file.
